The Lady of Vengeance
by ADamnGoodName
Summary: This is the tale of Kalista, The Spear of Vengeance, and about how she became the entity she is now, the unforgiving congregation of souls that can be summoned for retribution. This story goes in on the fragment of the human Kalista that once was the proud female warrior that still resides inside the specter that is the Spear of Vengeance.
1. The Lady of Vengeance Rises

**The story of Kalista really intrigues me, and since there was not much that Riot gave away in the official lore, I decided to go deeper into her lore myself. This is how I picture Kalista's past, I hope all of you readers enjoy it -or even agree up to a certain degree, who knows D: - and have a good time reading it in general^^**

 **If you enjoyed it or have something to say in general you can always leave a review, they help a lot!^^  
Little side note, the update rate of this story will probably be slooooow, because this is just a side project I started next to A Thorny Relationship, my current main story that takes in lots of my attention and time, but every time I get inspiration, I'll get to it no matter what!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Lady of Vengeance Rises**

 **...**

Cold.

Alone.

Nothing more, nothing less than own awakening.

Own awakening, from beyond the veil of the living.

Awakening that should not be.

From one that should not have died.

Between the countless bodies of the fallen, ally and foe alike, one sole warrior opens eyes again.  
Instead of clear, coloured irises, a bone chilling, spectral flame burned in the eyes of the human figure. The woman solemnly rose to her feet in an impassive movement, instinctive and without regard, her attention drawn to something else. With a passionless gaze, she let her eyes trail over the forsaken field, solely adorned with corpses, silent as only the dead can be. She had no clue how she got here, why she was here.

Who she was.

With a soundless growl, she wanted to take a deep breath, but suddenly noticed she didn't feel the need to breath anymore, and frowned her brows. As she inspected her own self, the woman was taken aback by the sight that was there for her to behold.  
Her tall body, formerly hardened and strong, now felt numb and intangible. Her skin was once a healthy and toned shade because of the days and days of being out in the open, fighting, training. Now, it was nothing but an eerie, cold blueish tint, glowing in a spectral un-light.

 _Have I...died?_

With the slender fingers of one hand, although now sharper and clawed, she brushed over her other arm, and felt the touch of the skin that should not be. It was almost like she dipped her fingers in a translucent ice. Although, she wondered how her fingers were still able to notice the feeling, or to touch. The warrior knew in the back of her mind that this skin shouldn't be able to be touched, but she figured that would be the case for other...entities.

Now, she moved her cold eyes to the second thing that captured her sight, and what would certainly had sent a rush of shock through her heart, if it still would be beating.

Pierced through the strong armour of her breastplate, a large spear protruded from her chest, its blackened surface almost glowing in a ghastly green hue. The ghostly shade came forth from her body, probably replacing what would be her blood.  
Focusing her attention on the rigid weapon, she felt a cold hate well up inside of her, burning in the ghost of her heart, rushing through her mind, filling her being. The woman clenched her fists together in confusion, trying to track the source of the raging feeling.  
She looked around again, to gaze at the wake of the battlefield, trying to remember.

Looking down, the woman noticed a kept intact halberd, laying not but a few steps away from her. With unexpectedly nimble steps for her height, she approached the spot. The woman bent forward, taking the long weapon in her hands. Unlike she had expected, with being a specter now, she could still interact with the object of the living world, firmly holding it in her hand.  
As she had felt a strange connection with the weapon, so it felt well in her hands. She didn't need to search for a way to stab with it, or a manner of wielding the heavy stabbing weapon. Uttering a slight growl, she threw the weapon towards a lone shield in the distance, separated from its deceased owner in the heat of the fight. The halberd crashed into the object of defense, and although a halberd wasn't meant to be a throwing weapon, it still pierced through the iron in its collision.

Intrigued, the warrior looked around in search of different attributes, and found a sword, right next to its unfortunate owner. With evenly much ease, she let the weapon turn around in her hand. The woman made slashing and stabbing movements to no fixed target, just jumping around, to feel the different ways of working with a sword that almost naturally came up in her.

After a while, she threw the sword down, making the sword sink down a bit in the somewhat loose soil of the battleground. By now, she was more or less convinced she had been a gifted fighter, but the weaponry was not sufficient enough to lift the dark fog that clouded her memory. The woman felt as if those weapons were...inferior. Not satisfying enough. They might have made a connection in her memory, but it was just an unconscious feeling.  
Nothing from which she could say "This...is me.".

Her glowing eyes sought across the ravage for a glimpse of recognition, but her mind remained blank. The only thing that sent a message through her mind was the spear pierced through her upper back. The weapon that ended her life.

Her expression still stoic, she strode back to her place of awakening, perhaps she'd find more answers there.

Around the spot where she had risen from the beyond, the woman found nothing but trivial things as blood, churned-up soil and unfamiliar weapons, until she halted at the exact spot where she had fallen in her former life. The warrior could almost see where her human body had sunk to the ground, defeated.

 _Betrayed._

A sharp whisper rasped through her mind in a unclear noise, familiar, yet unrecognized. She shook her head in slight discontent, almost tormented by the entanglement of the black hole where her memories should be.  
Kneeling down, the woman went further to the ground where she had been laying. She brushed over the squashed grass, almost feeling the ghost of her former body. Suddenly, her fingertips hit something crusty, and she bent over to take a better look.  
In front of her lay another pool of drying blood, but instead of all the insignificant blood she had found laying around, this one was hers. She could feel it, in the back of her mind. With her now very sharp edged fingertips, she scratched away the hardening crust, and to her surprise and satisfaction, she found blood that was still liquid.  
She dipped her index finger in her now cold blood, blood that was hers, yet wasn't hers anymore, for she now was a being of another world. Looking at how the little stream of blood ran down her translucent forefinger, the woman suddenly felt a vision pulling at a little back door of her mind.

She faintly could see a grainy flashback, people fighting all around her with muted voices, the people that now lay all around her, with forever silent voices.

 _Traitors!_

Now, the woman let out a ghostly gasp, her stoic expression changed into one of discomfort at the voice. The memory slashed through the thick fog in her mind, but it left as soon as it had appeared, making way for the fog to linger again. Determination brew in her as she began to search every centimeter of her former dying bed, until she hit something far more thrilling than a fragment of her human blood.

Half buried beneath the grass her body had squashed in its fall and the unsteady ground, the woman found a weapon.

 _Her_ weapon.

Forcefully pulling it from below some sods, she took in her hands a spear. Long and stiff, but slender and as deadly as could be in the hands of someone who could handle it.  
And that someone was her. She knew it.  
As soon as she touched the shaft of the weapon and grasped it in her hands, she felt a feeling like a pleasant electric shock surge through her, like the meeting of a long-lost, good friend.

The woman raised the weapon so that the tip of the spear was on eye level, and brushed away the strands of grass and dirt that befouled metallic edge. The filth didn't even stain her, as it just fell off her ghastly hands, not able to hold on to the spectral matter.  
The clean, bright iron surface of the tip reflected her facial image, and she saw that her face now as well bore the same, translucent colour. To her pleasant surprise, one could still see she had been a woman, as her face might be of a ghastly, blueish tone, but it had kept intact her certainly not all that bad features. The thing what intrigued her the most was the change in her eyes. Now, they were cold, unforgiving and burning in a spectral tone. In life, her eyes had been soft and vivid, although they could be stern and fear-inspiring according to her fellow soldiers. A small smile escaped her undying lips at the memory.

 _At the memory._

She opened her mouth in confusion and quickly closed it again, trying to hold on to the small, oh so trivial memory.  
Quickly, she took another look at her reflection, and once more a visage of her former self shone through the face of the apparition that now looked back at her. Mesmerizing, blue eyes, tanned skin and her black hair tied in a large ponytail, the tresses gently falling over her back. A regal attitude, yet a small smile lingered on the lips of her former self, knowing everything was alright at the time.

A flash of a room filled with people, faces, smiling and laughing flashed through her mind, reflecting on the moment the smile appeared.

The woman lowered the spear again, knowing what to do.  
The weapons brought forth the muscle memories, the blood the memory of the fight, her smile the memory of former smiles. But all so faint...She let out a sigh without a breath and planted her spear in the ground, letting it stand up straight as she made her hands free. The eyes of the warrior trailed down again to the object that had already filled her with an indescribable feeling of hate the moment she saw it.  
With her two hands, she took hold of the large spear protruding from her chest with a resolute storm raging in her cold eyes. The squealing sound of metal filled the dead silence of the forced graveyard as she pulled out the black spear. The ghostly green smoke trailed along with the way the spear moved out of her body.  
Now with a hole in the middle of her chest where the green mist slowly lingered inside, she forcefully drove the weapon down with the tip buried in the ground.

She wanted to release the shaft, but the form of the spear she beheld in full view now struck her, gluing her hand to the shaft. Her fingers were clasping the weapon so tight it would've pained her, would she still be alive. The black weapon seemed to suck up her attention, piercing her mind and storming through the mist that clouded it. A loud and rasping scream came rolling from far away in her mind, pulled her back, to beyond the black mist...

* * *

 _The loud cracking of the rolling thunder in the distance boomed over the battlefield, as if it was an omen of bad luck, and it invoked a feeling of dread and angst throughout the troops. She overlooked the sinking morale of the soldiers with her crystal clear blue eyes and grasped her spear tight._

 _'Men! Do not see the coming of the storm as an omen of death!'_

 _Her long, black hair fluttered in the upcoming wind as her stern voice overruled the clatter of the soldiers' armours and pierced through the sound of the storm. She caught their attention with her solemn eyes, which kept each and every one of them captured in their blue gaze._

 _'Instead, see it as a possibility! Those who can tame the nature, can tame their opponents with ease! So go forth, fellow swordsmen, and ride on the onset of the thunder! Show them what it is like to clash with forces they cannot comprehend!'_

 _The woman's clear voice seemed to boom over her men, almost visibly surged through mind and invigorated their hearts. The tones of her voice made the warriors straighten their backs and gripping their weapons with newfound strength as they turned to their opponents. As one, they marched into battle, driven and lead by their commander, a legendary warrior in her own right._

 _As the armies clashed, she clenched the spear in her hand, one of her most trusted weapons, tight. Her comrades knew that for every throw, someone got the brunt, and the payment was, most of times, death._  
 _Of course, a spear wasn't sufficient enough in a longer fight, she knew that all too well. Therefor, the woman also wore a sword, several times shorter, but not less deadly, in a sheath on the belt around her waist. In case her beloved weapon didn't end the conflict, she drew the second weapon, to be an equally strong opponent for her rivals._

 _She swiftly worked her way through the battlefield, partly thanks to her unique way of fighting. Unlike her peers and opponents, she had taken on a martial poise which made it possible to move in any direction without losing her stance or target. She didn't break her fighting posture when she was halted or had to move, instead, she just darted to a side, not even losing a split-second of attention._

 _Now, she faced one of the opposing commanders who had a key leading position in the enemy's army. Not paying attention to the provoking smile of the man, she readied her spear with a grim expression.  
In her favour, the man still stood a few meters away from her, giving her the chance to wound or even kill him before he could actually fight back. The woman clenched the shaft of her weapon tight, already moving her arm backwards as she suddenly caught a wild movement in the corner of her eye. _

_It was one of her men, dashing towards her, arms frantically moving, pointing to her and then to her fellow commanders behind her.  
She could not understand what he was yelling through the noise of the battle and tried to focus, but before she could even ask anyone else what was happening, she saw the man being pierced by an arrow, instantly killing him.  
She growled a bit at his ignorance, one must never run and scream around, for you make yourself a free target then. But as his corpse sank to the ground, she saw the colours of the feathers and the insignia on the shaft of the arrow._

 _It was one of their own arrows._

 _The woman wanted to turn around to demand an answer to what was happening, but suddenly felt a burning pain in her chest, one like she had never felt before. Stumbling forward, she looked down to see the source of the pain, and saw a sturdy, black spear protruding from her chest, pierced right through the breastplate, slowly getting soaked in the blood that now ran freely from the wound.  
Just like with the arrow, she recognized the weapon as one of their own._

 _Even worse, she recognized the weapon as the one of a fellow commander._

 _Bringing up all of the strength that hadn't left her yet, she forced herself back up and turned around and saw him standing there, a smug smile adorning his face. Behind him, the two others stood, the other male commander with an expression of grief, the other female commander hiding her feelings behind a supercilious look, like the haughty woman she had always been, but both shared the same grim determination like the man in front of her._

 _'W-Why...' she felt herself utter, her voice already slipping away._

 _'Because it will bring us much more than what we have now, Kalista...It will bring ME much more that what I have now. And with you dead, one of our strongest opponents will be gone...'_

 _Her vision suddenly dropped a reasonable amount of centimeters, and she figured she must've sunken to her knees in exhaustion._

 _'I-I won't let this treason...Unavenge-...I will come back...for you...' the woman rasped as she collapsed and fell to the ground._

 _'I'm very sorry, Kalista, you were such a beautiful lady...'_

 _The tone in his voice almost sounded truly sad, but the sarcastic laughing of the man that followed up his last sentence kept echoing in her dying mind as she slipped away..._

 _Kalista..._

 _..._

* * *

The spectral woman felt herself being sucked out of the memory and found herself standing on the ravaged battlefield again, staring at the black spear her left hand was still trying to strangle.

'Kalista...' she said, out loud now, sounding unnaturally loud in the dead silence the carnage left behind. Her voice was grave cold, but the remnants of her old voice still lingered through. Faintly, but present. Now, she also recognized the sharp whispers that had run through her mind. It was her own voice, trying to bring her to remember.  
And now, she remembered. Her life, the trainings she had followed, the friendships she made and lost. The hardships they had to go through, the way they had worked as one, her rise to being a commander...all the others.

She turned her attention back to the weapon in front of her, the contemptible weapon that ended her life. Slowly, she released it from her grip.

Kalista could still clearly see the faces of her former comrades, all the different expression of the foul betrayers. The panicking face of the poor soldier that tried to warn her. But most of all, she could now remember the oath she had sworn with her dying breath.

Around the woman, a soft, barely visible blanket of black fog started to gather as she put her mind at a glance.

She would go after him. After _them all._ She would not let this abhorrent act of betrayal go unavenged.

Kalista steadily began to be surrounded by clouds of black mist, streaming in from places beyond.

The woman herself took another look at the weapon in front of her, and with a slow movement of her hands, she solemnly took the shaft of the weapon in front of her in her hands and lifted the weapon from the ground. Without a change in expression, she shove the weapon back in place with another shrieking sound of tortured metal.  
The spear would from now on be the symbol of their betrayal and her oath of vengeance.

Kalista reached out for her own spear and took the oh so familiar weapon loosely in her hand. With a grim expression, she let spectral flames consume the artifact, until she held a sharp, green weapon in her hand, glowing in an eerie un-light. Like herself, she had now taken along her trademark weapon to the next world, and it would now aid her cause.

She was Kalista, The Spear of Vengeance.

And she would not rest until she had found all of her betrayers and let them pay for their treason with their lives. And she would take _all_ of them.

One.

She readied her spear and suddenly pierced her own chest with the sharp backside of the weapon, pushing the weapon through and letting it rest there, as a sign for the life she had to take in her revenge.

By one.

A second ghastly spear appeared in her hand, and once more, she pieced it through her chest.

By one.

A final, third spear formed in her hand, and with a grim expression, she pushed this one in as well, leaving all three of them protruding from her chest, spreading their ghastly glow.

Now, Kalista straightened herself again and observed the veil of Black Mist that now completely surrounded her. Without a word, the Lady of Vengeance stepped into the gloomy fog, onwards, to places only she knew.

…

* * *

 **That was it for the first chapter!^^  
I apologize for the short length, but this was more of a burst of inspiration, and I felt it had to have this length. Forcing it to stretch out most of the times leads to parts that don't feel good -next to the rest of the pieces that perhaps don't feel good for the reader x)- so I'll let it as it is now.** **  
** **I hope you have enjoyed it, and I wish everyone a good day/week/time further on! :D**

 **ADamnGoodName out.**


	2. A Reunion That Could Not Be

**Here we go, another small burst of inspiration, which resulted in a new chapter :D  
Not much to say, just continuing the story simply, except for that I maybe want to excuse for the slow update rate, but A Thorny Relationship takes up most of my thoughts of course ^^ -still excusing-**

 **The general thing, fav and follow if you want, drop a review if you'd like, all those things, the most important thing is that you'll enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

 **A Reunion That Could Not Be**

….

She waded through the thick and cloudy fog that surrounded her, it faintly drifting out of the way for her ghostly feet as she was walking. Having summoned the Black Mist on a whim back when she rose from the dead, she was getting used to these new whereabouts by now.

Time was something from another plane, one that didn't belong here. When she entered the gloomy dusk, she felt that she left a world where time mattered, into a realm of eternal stillness. Around her, shrouded by the gloomy mist, Kalista heard the echoing and sibilant voices of beings that crossed, whispering in their wanderings. Some sounded of a burning anger, some were in doubt, some felt sorrow, some...alone.

If it weren't for her resolute quest for vengeance, perhaps she too would be one of the wandering spirits here. But she was not here to cross over to the beyond or to wander without purpose. The Spear of Vengeance was here to transit her former world using the Black Mist, giving her access to any given place with appropriate swiftness.

As soon as she had noticed she was wandering about in this purgatory after all, Kalista started to near her former world again, where she felt the burden of time pulling at her being again. However, being a spectral form now, it didn't matter in the slightest. Instead, it was a good omen, knowing that she neared the place again where she had to be to perform her rancorous task. She was pretty certain that once she would know how to bend the dusky haze completely to her spectral being, she could be anywhere in an instant.

* * *

When she stepped out of the Mist again, Kalista found herself on the battlements of a castle. The castle where she had been posted a for long time, even when she had been a high commander. The castle where she hopefully would get her answers.

One of the first things that made her wonder is that she wasn't noticed by any form of surveillance. Yes, the castle was placed within a safe environment and normally didn't contain individuals that were important or even key elements to the army or the government, but still, a blueish-green, tall, ghastly form of a warrior appearing on top of the walls should at least cause _some_ commotion. Not even mentioning the thick, black fog that accompanied her apparition. It could not matter less to her now, but it still disappointed her that her former place of residence lacked at least that tad bit of discipline.

 _If I were still there, certain people would get some serious preaches..._

The woman shook her head and drove the thoughts out of her mind, focusing on her cause again. Her normally so cold eyes, with their ghastly hue, were filled with a faint trace of melancholy because of all the memories linked to this place as they searched past all the windows that were still lit at this time of the night. He had always been a night owl, and if luck was with her, Kalista's source of answers was still awake, behind one of those lit windows.

 _It weren't only answers formerly..._

She slightly looked to the side with a soft smile and she even caught herself with a faint blush on her translucent cheeks. Quickly, she straightened herself and released a breathless sigh to gather her thoughts again. Those feelings were of another life now. The reason she was here was that she, because of some unknown reason, still had spent unexpectedly much time in the realm beyond after she had stepped into the Black Mist, although it didn't feel like that. When she had returned to the world of the living, an undefined amount of time had passed, and quite some things had changed. And because she didn't feel the urge to travel across the whole world on spec, Kalista was here now.

For answers.

Once again, she stepped into the Black Mist to get further into the castle without problems. Her spectral form may not have been noticed on the outer walls, but walking through the inner halls and corridors would certainly get her noticed. Time didn't toy with her lifeline anymore, but it did so with her targets. Any form of unnecessary delay was wasting that time, no matter their age.

And so, the Mist departed along with her form, onwards to the next destination.

* * *

It was late at night, and the moon had already shared her room in the sky with the stars for a couple of hours now, as a secretary was working on finishing the last correspondence. He pursed his lips and gazed outside a bit, ticking his writing tool against his cheek.

 _Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it giving up my position in the army, no matter the accident or not..._ The man's gaze shifted to his right arm for a second, which was adorned with scars, from the wound that made it impossible for him to further serve as a normal soldier. Memories of his friends and comrades in battle waved through his head, and a smile appeared on his face.

But with the memories of former comrades, so did memories of their late commander, Kalista, lost years ago, come flashing through his mind. The always present, always honourable Kalista, proud, but without arrogance. The strong woman her men were willing to follow into death, if necessary. The woman with her calm, but friendly face, the shimmering blue eyes...A lump appeared in his throat as he remembered the woman he had shared love with for all those years, unnoticed by all the others. Quickly, he shrugged it off and tried to focus on the last bits of today's job.

Concerning his current job, at least he had his workspace neatly placed. His office was located on a comfortable height up in the southern tower of the castle where he was working. After serving among the army here, it seemed no more than easy and comfortable for him to change to a different kind of work in the same place.

He had insisted for his bureau to be on this side, since it was always enjoyable here, although it still could get too warm if the temperature skyrocketed on exceptionally hot summer days. But on pleasant days, like this one had been, the room had a good temperature, even long after the sun had set.

Suddenly, a shiver ran through him.

 _Had it become colder just now?_

The man shook his head at the thought, probably he was just imagining things after the long day of work and the broad, exotic dinner this evening. As he was finished a last paragraph, another shiver worked its way up his body.

He straightened himself and frowned. This wasn't his mind tricking him again. His body wasn't lying, somehow, the temperature of the room dropped at least ten degrees. The man shivered once more and rose from his seat to close the window, that would probably help to at least preserve some of the warmth that still lingered in his office.

As he walked towards the window, he failed to notice the small wisps of black fog that started to appear from under his doorstep. With a slight squeal of the rusted hinges, the clerk closed the window, firmly pushing it shut, but almost got a heart attack when he turned around again.

The door of his room was completely concealed behind a thick, black mist, from which a blanket of the same dark fog was spreading through the rest of the chamber. In an instinctive response stemming from his former career and the years of training, his right hand immediately grabbed down to where his sword would've been clasped to his belt. But now, there was only his bare belt, nothing more, nothing less. He moved backwards and his hands clutched the balcony tightly while he tried to press himself to the window as much as possible.

'Martin...'

A voice called out to him from somewhere within the dark clouds, chilly as a winter wind, almost drained of emotion, but somewhere, something felt familiar, a recognizable hint...

Now, a figure stepped forth from the gloomy shroud. A tall and slender woman appeared in front of him, her expression as stoic as her voice had sounded. Her skin was blueish and translucent, glowing in an eerie light. She wore the trademark armour of the army this castle was a part of, the same armour he had worn for so long, but the elegant colours were roughly stained by a large, black spear sticking through her breastplate, obviously the cause of her death.

The specter remained motionless after the first steps and just stood there, tall and solemn, waiting for a response, keeping him in her undying gaze with her glowing eyes. The appearance of the spectral woman seemed like an aftereffect of eating too much of the wrong salad or certain plants, but still, her figure, the long ponytail, the armour, it all did ring a bell somewhere, but he just couldn't place it.

'Fear not, Martin. I am only here for answers.' the female figure spoke up again, deciding it took too long for him to properly respond, the stoic expression on her face softening a bit. Once more, the voice pierced through him, cold as the grave she probably belonged in. Although he could almost feel his heart beating so hard it seemed like it could jump out of his chest, his mind finally changed into a state of recognition at hearing that faint tone again. No matter his fear or astonishment, the words just rolled out of his mouth before he realized.

'...K-Kalista?'

The spectral woman in front of him now stirred, involuntarily stepping back a bit at his unexpected statement. Her shoulders seemed to drop a bit and her gaze lowered.

'Kalista...Yes...that was my name...' Kalista responded, and she caught herself smiling a little bit at her friend of a former life remembering her. Seeing that smile on her lips, Martin could catch a small glimpse of the woman behind the veil of death, the commander that people would willingly follow, the proud woman, with her tanned skin and glinstering eyes, of a blue in which he could drown...

By now, he was sure that he was seeing things and that he never should've touched that fourth glass of wine after all that suspicious salad. There was no way his former commander and love would appear in front of him again.

'Martin, do you know where Ethan, Venna and Glorin have set off to?' the ghost of his former commander went on, focusing on the cause of her appearance here again. Although her voice sounded...softer now, Martin still tried to calm his breath, to at least be able to answer her, whether she was an illusion or not.

'...The other commanders?...They-The others decided to disband, since they all were in deep grief of your demise on the battlefield. They...found it not worthy anymore without you...it weren't "the four of you" anymore...'

Kalista tilted her head a bit, eyes narrowed in displease at their disgraceful act of deceitfulness. Martin, thinking the displease was aimed at himself, took another deep breath, hoping he wasn't upsetting the spectral reappearance of his former friend.

'A-After that battle in which we lost you, Glorin has been able to become the king of a land in the southeast, for some reason...'  
Her eyes widened a bit again at hearing that. She let out an inaudible growl.

 _So that was it..._

 _'_ Venna has simply disappeared, traveling to the south, and Ethan decided to still stay in our ranks, currently leading our men...in the outpost to the east, w-where we all had our training...' Martin went on, seeing she didn't feel the need to say anything, although her body language had given away it was a harsh revelation to her.

Kalista straightened herself again and nodded, the grim expression disappearing from her ghostly face as she took another look at him.

'Thank you. And please, do not fear me, Martin...I would never lay a finger on you, you have always been a good friend...and more...Know that I would rather defend you from any mischief that might come over you...'

She outstretched a spectral hand, and as if he was guided by a higher command, he felt his own hand being stretched out, until their fingertips touched each other. For him, it felt like his fingertips were immersed in ice, but in between the cold, he could feel a warm feeling of lost friendship and love flow through, the warmth that still remained in her spectral heart because of all the good memories. She smiled, retracted her hand and stepped backwards, towards the Black Mist.

'This is most likely a farewell, Martin. If you would ever be in dire need, you have but to call my name, and I will be there to aid, in honour of what we had.'

She halted a bit, but then lifted one hand a bit, and a spectral spear appeared, not as long, like some kind of miniature version of the spears she used. The woman outstretched her hand and Martin, now knowing what to do, reached out and took over the small throwing weapon. Now, she tilted her head a bit and retracted her hand.

'So long as you keep that with you, I will be there, guarding you.'

The words hadn't left her mouth completely, or Martin could feel the spear warm up in his hands, sending images through his mind, of their memories, but not vague or blurred, like memories could be in one's head, but full, coloured, complete. Before he knew it, it was as if he was sucked in and became one with the memory again. From afar, he felt a faint voice becoming louder...

 _'Hey, Martin...'_

 _From the door, the voice of Kalista softly sounded, breaking the silence he had shrouded himself in after leaving the dinner in a rush without thinking. He looked up, into the blue eyes of the woman that stood there, leaning against the door frame with a mild, knowing smile on her face._

 _'You shouldn't take Venna's provocative words and rude comments as bullying or take them too serious. You know she has a high opinion of herself, and certainly now she's had more than enough drinks...A few more rounds of rum and she'll be counting giant coloured elephants.'_

 _An involuntary smile appeared on Martin's face as he heard Kalista's words, but he shook his head._

 _'I just can't stand that she's always picking on my "inadequate skills with the sword" or that I "even don't know the front and the back of an arrow"...I know she's better at arms than me, but that's already clear from the fact that she's a commander and I'm not, but does she have to rub it in every single time?'_

 _Kalista sighed a bit and brushed a long lock of black hair out of her face._

 _'If it really becomes too much I'll show her what it is to be lesser at arms and how it feels to be humiliated...' A somewhat darker tone appeared in her voice, and Martin knew that you could better not get on Kalista's bad side. She might be on par with Venna in terms of rank, but she easily outclassed the other female commander in terms of talent for fighting. The way Kalista swiftly dashed around the battlefield, uncatchable, always remaining alert and never losing sight of her opponents thanks to her unique martial pose already made her rise above the haughty woman. And she had already experienced that Kalista wasn't solely a grasshopper which wielded the spear like she was born with it. From multiple duels, it had already been clear, spear, sword, bow, no matter what, Venna would lose on all fields._

 _'Hey, Kalista...' Martin began this time, curiousity replacing the depressed mood._

 _'Yes?'_

 _-'You have so much more talent at arms than most of the other commanders..And no, don't give me that face, it's true.' he continued, silencing Kalista before she could complain. 'But what I wanted to say is, why did you remain on our level, here, instead of going for the highest rankings, on par with the high generals or maybe at the royal court?'_

 _The tall woman moved her gaze downwards a bit, silent for a moment after his question. She seemed to go over a few subjects in her mind, but shortly after, she raised her head and fixed her deep blue eyes on him again._

 _'Simple...I choose companionship and friends above the unnaturally strict behaviour up there in the higher positions. Trust is worth more than anything. And...'_

 _She pushed herself off the door frame she was leaning against and walked up to him, bending over to the chair he was seated on. Before he could say anything more, he felt her soft lips touch his. The initial surprise over, he returned the loving kiss, which soothed him more than any words could._

 _Way too soon, their lips parted again, and she looked at him again, a warm smile adorning her face._

 _'And I choose love above higher positions.'_

 _Martin felt his inner being filled with a warmth, but he sighed nonetheless. Looking down, a feeling of regret washed over him as well._

 _'But even if-' he started with a lower voice, although he didn't reach further than those three words. Almost immediately, he was silenced by Kalista giving him another, deeper kiss now, taking away all the negative feelings he had, fading, washed away by the moment of bliss as their lips touched. She halted the kiss again, to softly pull him out of the chair._

 _'Even if it is a hidden love, yes, Martin...'_

 _The female warrior now subtly led him to his bed and made him lay down on it. Slowly, she followed, untying the knot that held her ponytail together. As she laid herself down on him, her long, black hair fell down, released from its state of tied up. Now, he saw her face nearing again, and in her brilliant blue eyes, he could see the love reflecting..._

Slowly, he was pulled out again, the afterimage of her beautifully blue eyes remaining on his retina for a few seconds. Now, he started to see his own room again, the thick, black fog still present, the spectral form of the current Kalista in front of him, her head tilted a bit, apparently she had been examining how his response would be.

'How was it?' she asked, her voice unexpectedly soft now for a being so cold. Martin nodded and rubbed his temples, being reminded of the experience.

'Like it was real again...' he said with a slight lump in his throat. Kalista nodded in satisfaction and straightened herself again.

'May this be my last and everlasting gift, then.'

Her voice turned a bit solemn again, but a smile still lingered on her face. Kalista turned around and stepped forward, but before she placed her foot in the fog, she turned her head one last time.

'And I always enjoyed the times I spent with you, Martin. I was a warrior, but you treated me like a real woman...Even now, I can feel the regret I had in my former life that our love couldn't be more than a secret between the two of us...' she said in a voice that resembled the warm voice of her former life so much it was almost like the old Kalista stood in his room, and one last, soft laugh lingered in the office, even long after the Black Mist had left the room, it still left Martin taken aback, her parting laugh echoing in his head.

* * *

 _'A-After that battle in which we lost you, Glorin has been able to become the king of a land in the southeast, for some reason...'_

Lost in thought, Kalista had just been wandering through the Black Mist, not paying attention to any lost spirit or ghoul that quickly scurried away when they saw the Lady of Vengeance nearing, the spectral spears through her chest emitting their haunting glow, almost lighting her path. She went over the things Martin had said to her, and that particular sentence kept ringing through her mind.

 _He needed me out of the way...so he could make or maybe complete a pact that would get him there...foul, treacherous play to get an undeserved throne..._

She gritted her teeth in a hissing growl, and from her ghastly eyes, the normally tranquil, green un-light started to emit a feeling of animosity, an eerie glow that would let any onlooker have a bone chilling shiver run down their spine. With the thoughts in her head growing stronger, an eerie spear started to form in her hand again, gaining form along with her hate. The ghostly specter halted and closed her eyes, calming herself, making the weapon in her hand dissolve again. Vengeance would be hers, the oath would be fulfilled.

She looked down, at the three gloomy javelins that were pierced through her chest, the greenish wisps of spectral matter slowly waving out of the wounds they had created. Three spears that each had their destined aim and were to take their respective lives. Three souls that would come to an end in the same way as their perfidious act had ended her life.

But first, she needed to know what the reasons were of the two others, who seemed to have gained nothing out of it. So, she turned to the west, mind set on a place also filled with memories, but soon, one person would lose all his memories of that place, that was for sure.

Her first spear shall find its target.

And it won't miss.

...

* * *

 **So, as you may notice, this time, I went over the Kalista she had been, showing some more emotions and flashbacks^^  
She may have become a merciless revenant that has the sole purpose to execute revenge for those who ask for it, she had been a woman in life, one with feelings:3  
**

 **Time to respond to the people who were kind enough to drop a review :D**

 **Erindor: A damn good story is being written now.**  
 **I hope you can update this soon.**  
Thanks for the nice words^^ -and no matter how much I have heard it already, still, the puns.. xD- I guess I have to excuse for the slow update rate, but the main story just sucks up all my attention more or less :c Still glad you like this one :D

 **FG SilentFox: It's finally up! This story seems really nice and might have some good potential. I look forward for the next burst of inspiration you have!**  
Well, that next burst took a while :$ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and that it makes up a bit for the wait ^^

 **RazorC: ADamnGoodName with ADamnGoodStory. Very nice work**  
Thank you:3 and the puns with the names, again x)

 **Guest: AWESOME!**  
 **Why hasn't RIOT yet copied that story as a lore?**  
 **Dammit u are just incredible! This atmosphere was just so stunning, I still can't believe it!**  
 **I actually got one question: hiw is she removing/piercing her spear(s) into her chest.**  
 **Because in her picture she got pierced from her backside.**  
 **I couldn't imagine an better lore for our stacking-queen, everything totally fits!**

 **Thank you once again!**  
 **~Nostro**  
W-Wow...I'm so...I'm almost proud that I could convey the atmosphere that well, I really wanted it to feel like that, and apparently I succeeded:3  
Your question, the big black spear, she pushed that back in, the hole was more or less big enough, since the shaft is slimmer than the tip, and the three spectral spears, they have a really sharp backside, she used those tips to force them through^^ Not to mention her rage to fuel her strength D:

 **I hope you have enjoyed it up till now, see you the next time perhaps, and enjoy the rest of your day/night/matches/life:3**

 **ADamnGoodName out**


	3. Thank You, Riot

**Thank You, Riot**

 **...**

 **NOT.**

 **WHY, WHY...**

 **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO MY POOR FANFIC**

Yes, I know I'm probably overreacting, but the lore changes to the Shadow Isles' lore made it impossible for this story to continue, since it would be clashing with her actual lore and not making sense anymore, not in the slightest bit.

So, because of that, I decided to make this update, so that the few people that follow the story will not start to think I had forgotten about the story. It's actually the other way around, I had more or less a third chapter ready when Riot announced these changes, but now it's useless...

For the people who read the story, I hope you enjoyed those two small chapters for as much as possible, and I hope you'll forgive me -thanks Riot- for putting a stop to this story, simply because I don't want to mess with the actual lore -or at least not too much-, but this story would be a complete violation, so... Maybe that I once won't be able to resist uploading something, but I can't see how I could make this story legit anymore...

It pains me I have to write this, because I personally loved the story, and although I wasn't working on it all the times of course, it was really satisfying to write every now and then.

I'm sorry, my beloved Kalista, but Riot separated you from me...

...

* * *

 **So, this will probably be the last time responding to the reviews here...but I still do it with the warmth in my heart for the people who read and reviewed^^  
**

 **RazorC: "** **Solid follow-up!"** Thanks, it was quite different from A Thorny Relationship to write, so seeing people rated it as nice is awesome!:D -for the last time probably-

 **TheRedJay05: "Alright. Let me gush for a second. I love this, literally my favorite story I've read In a damn long time. Kalista is one of my favorite characters in terms of lore and is my main so my opinion might be a bit waited but ~whatever. Gushing over something about your writing style is just so descriptive, but it doesn't break from the flow of the story or feel out of place. Reading this feels imersive and its really well done. I feel anger at her betrayal, I feel sad and confused when she does I get a reminiscent feeling as she does. And all I have to say to that is, well done. I heavily looking forward to reading g more of this and probably anything else you write in the future"**  
Allright. Let me gush for a second. This is such an inspiring, honouring, embarrassing and I don't know all the other things I feel because of your response :$ I can't say whether she'll remain one of my favourites lore-wise because I haven't seen the complete new lore yet, but she certainly WAS one of my favourites as well^^ The way you feel about my writing style is so, well, I can only say I'm so grateful to see someone enjoying the story so much and moreover, getting into her emotions as much as I do when I'm writing^^ And well, since Riot forcefully halted this story, I can only say, perhaps take a look at my main story, "A Thorny Relationship", if you haven't done that yet, since this one is on an indefinite hiatus, except if I once won't be able to control the urge to update again, somehow...

 **Erindor: "So, you add a damn good chapter to this already damn good story. I might not be that one guest, but I feel like I'm becoming a damn good fan.**  
 **Puns aside, I love this story. This might even worry you, but I like this one even more than your main story (which, btw, I have been reading since chapter one. Talk about an...**  
 **DAMN GOOD FOLLOWER XD)."** All dem puns about my name... xD stupid thing my name irl also causes so many puns, it just chases me online x) No, I don't mind you like this one even more, it only saddens me even more, since I won't be able to give you a chapter you would maybe enjoy more than any chapter of my main story :c BUT nonetheless, thanks for all the support and I hope you'll keep enjoying reading A Thorny Relationship!^^

 **There we go.  
This is it, I guess. No more Kalista to upload:/ Chapter 3 was soooo close, fuck you, Riot...  
Thanks once more for the people who read, enjoyed and reviewed^^  
Have a better day than mine, who is ruined because of this update!^^**

 **ADamnGoodName**


End file.
